


Just Knowing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danny & Chin: Just Fit Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Civil Unions, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day), Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, General, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Tragedy, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: As Chin was getting ready for his wedding day, He knew that he wasn’t nervous, Cause Danny was gonna be there waiting for them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*





	Just Knowing:

*Summary: As Chin was getting ready for his wedding day, He knew that he wasn’t nervous, Cause Danny was gonna be there waiting for them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series!!!!*

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was feeling so lucky, & in love, Cause he is marrying the man of his dreams in a simple ceremony, that he & his fiancé, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams planned themselves, & they are proud of their results, that they accomplished.

As he was getting ready for the wedding, He thought back to the experiences that he shared with Danny, He never thought that he would find the love of his life for the second time. The Computer Tech thought he would be alone for the rest of his life.

When Malia died, The Handsome Hawaiian was angry, & didn’t know what to do with it. Luckily, Danny was patient, as Chin went through it. The Blond waited til Chin was ready, & asked him out on a date, & have their first kiss.

The Handsome Man was so far in his memories, that he realized that he needed to continue to get ready, He wasn’t worried, or anxious, Just knowing that Danny was there at the alter, It gave him all the happiness that he needed.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
